Better Man
by JuliiEvans
Summary: Ana, an eighteen year old girl from Germany, tries to live her own life in a new city, London. But what happens when she gets in touch with a mysterious blonde guy, who also claims to be a demon hunter? (Includes a little crossover of Mortal Instruments/Harry Potter, but there are no actual characters included.)
1. Chapter 1

_Hello, everyone! *insert creepily happy smile here*_  
_Kidding. Not creepy at all. Or is it?_

_Anyway, this is my first fanfiction, and my first attempt as well._  
_I've been in love with the Mortal Instruments for a few months now. And even though I love reading, I have only made it until the second book. But, I'm working on it. So please be patient with me. ;)_  
_However, I hope you enjoy the story. I'll try to update as often as possible, if you guys like it. (Don't hesitate to rate and leave some feedback in the comments. But remember: This is my first fanfic. Also, there might be a few mistakes, since I'm German and still learning to write in English. I really do give my best, though. :P )_  
_Thank you ver much, and now shush, please read!_

* * *

"Ana!" Even though it was calm, the voice of the guy on the seat next to her cut through the silence like a blade. "Turn off your phone, it's annoying."

Anastasia hadn't even noticed the vibrations that seemed to bring her bag alive. In a quick motion she reached out for it and rolled her eyes at the photo of her father, who seemed to be calling for the third time in a row. It felt like a ages to her since she'd last seen him in person, when in reality it had only been five months.

_"Passport? Money? Do you have your address?"_  
_"Yes, Dad."_  
_"Keys?"_  
_"Yes. Dad, I'm fine."_  
_"What about your passport?"_  
_"Still in my bag, Dad. I'll call you as soon as I get there, promise."_  
_"You better. I'll miss you."_

The flashback hit Ana like something she'd tried to forget, which, in actual fact, she had been avoiding for months. Since she'd come to London for her first semester at university. Since the beginning of her own life, her own independent life, without travelling, without moving, without the protection of her father.

"Thanks," Ana flashed the guy next to her a swift smile and was just about to say something else as the teacher let them know about the end of the lecture, which, surprisingly let a smile appear on Anastasia's face. "Bye, I'll see you tomorrow!" Was all she added before grabbing her bag and heading towards the exit.

Of course she loved uni, she enjoyed being here, but at the same time she knew that finishing the last lecture on a Friday meant a lot of time to herself. Time that she didn't have to spend working at a café in order to pay her bills, or at her tiny flat to study for the next day, it meant having two days of fun and time to spend exploring London. The city she'd always wanted to call her home, though even after half a year of living there, she still didn't know all about it.

Adjusting the bag on her shoulder, the brunette girl made her way, or more like squeezed- through the halls, towards the giant doors that marked the exit out of the university. Before walking out into the cold December air, she quickly picked up her camera and her book about Fine Arts from her locker.

The air was as cold as ice and refreshed her entire body as she jogged down the steps and crossed the road which was the one that lead the way straight to the building her flat was in. Instead of taking the bus at night (It was about 9 pm), Ana always enjoyed walking the two miles, since it was the only time of the day she could spend outside, when she had to be inside the giant building of the University most of the time.

Her breath immediately turned into swirling whiffs of air as it touched the air, and apart from here there were only a very few cars, since the street was quite small and narrow and difficult to drive through.

Suddenly, a loud noise. Her phone. _Again._

"Dad?" She whispered, pressing the mobile against her cheek, using it to give her face a small amount of warmth.

"I'm sorry, Dad. I was in the middle of a lecture and couldn't pick up. Are you alright?"

"I was worried, Anastasia Ferrand!"

He sounded angry while at the same time his voice showed a hint of relief as well. Ana could very well imagine his face, with cheeks red, his eyes wide open, but with a soft smile on his lips, which always showed her how much he loved her.

"I'm fine, Dad. Really. I'm on my way home-" _Wait._

Something had moved near her, but she didn't turn. _Probably just a bird._

Birds. It was always birds she used to belittle situations.

"Are you sure? Ana, I was thinking about visiting you in a few weeks."

Closing her eyes, the brunette shook her head, letting her brown hair bounce around her shoulders.

She would love to see her father again, but during the 18 years she'd spent with him she'd never seen an actual school, she'd never had friends for a long time. The only friend she'd had was Lennart.

Lennart had been her best friend for as long as she could remember, even though they'd always had to cope with an enormous amount of miles between them, due to Ana's father's job and the travelling, and ever since she could remember she'd had to join him on his trips. The only person she'd had for longer than a month or so was her private teacher Angus, who'd always come with them as well.

"Yes," Knowing that she didn't really have a choice, she gave in. "I'd love you to come." She said, trying to sound convincing. Her father had always only had her. Of course there was her brother, Wyatt, but right after finding out about his magical abilities, the boy had left Anastasia and their father behind, like their mother had before him.

"Are you sure?" Ana hated him for always repeating that one question.

The sudden grip on her arm made the young girl shriek out, but she used her spare hand to cover her phone so that her father wasn't able to hear it.

"Dad, I'll call you back!"


	2. Chapter 2

_Woo! Second one already._  
_That means a lot to me! I hope you liked the first chapter, and I hope you give me feedback as soon as you finish this one! _  
_Merci, mes chères! x_

* * *

Throughout her entire life, Ana had had the protection of her father, and since she'd never had a lot of friends she'd also never had the opportunity to go out and get drunk and come home after her curfew. That probably was the reason why the eighteen year old girl wasn't used to dangerous situations- because she simply had never learned to recognise them.

But this time she knew that what had happened wasn't something that should be called a harmless situation.

The guy in front of her had let go of her arm, but the way he looked, with his black clothes, the blade hanging from his belt and the hood on his head, was more like what you'd expect to see in a bad movie.

"What do you want?" She breathed, and couldn't help but use her hand to cover the spot on her arm he'd touched a few seconds ago.

"The centre. Tell me where it is." His voice sounded calm, but a little husky at the same time. He seemed to have run for a little while.

"This is the centre."

Giving quick answers and sounding confident had never been one of Ana's weaknesses. And it was times like this that she felt proud and good about being able to do that.

She watched the boy pull the hood off his head, revealing his blonde locks, and also his eyes were now focused on her. "What?"

"If you're looking for the centre of London, this is it." She added quickly, clearing her throat and taking a step back.

She had to admit that the hood had only hidden his looks, the features of a good-looking young man, who had to be about her age.

Her answer had obviously confused him. "Then why can't I see the nightclub?"

"Which nightclub?"

"The Demon Inn."

Anastasia kept her eyes on the male, a hint of curiosity shining through the straight look on her face. She wasn't scared or anything, but after all, this was a dark street and if this were a movie, the people watching it would have already yelled at the screen because she hadn't run away yet.

"That filthy little cellar that only people with the oddest outfits-" She cleared her throat at this point, knowing that what she'd said was rude, but it was too late now.

Instead oft the small grin that was now appearing on Ana's lips, the guy kept a straight look on his face and raised a brow.

"Hm. Funny. Where is it?"

"I can take you there," The words had left her mouth faster than she could process them. "I mean, it's near my flat. Not far from here. But, let me warn you, the music is the reason for my sleepless nights." She muttered, remembering the horrible music the club played every night. Even though it was on the opposite side of the street, she could still her the noise in her own bedroom.

It wasn't hard to see that the boy was having a little fight with himself, whether to let her take the lead and show him the way or not. But in the end, the fact that he was lost was stronger, and he nodded his head, squinting his eyes. "Fine. Thank you."

Anastasia nodded, turning around and started to walk again. Why was she doing this? He could be a killer? Regarding the fact that he indeed had about as many weapons as a medieval soldier, it wasn't that much of a stretch.

"With whom do I have the pleasure of speaking, anyway?" She heard the boy say, sliding her cold hands inside the pockets of her cloak. Oh, how much she was craving tea at that moment.

"Anastasia." She replied simply, looking sideways at the boy, from behind the fabric of her scarf.

"Anastasia." Her name rolled off his tongue like he'd known her for years. "Ana, I suppose?"

"Yes," She said, and for the first time, she actually smiled without a hint of cheekiness like before.

"Well, Ana, what you said about the outfits earlier-"

"Most people wear horrible costumes in there. I can see it from my window," Okay, she had to admit that, that had sounded creepy. "What I meant is, uh, yours isn't too bad. But what's the plastic sword for?"

His laugh surprised her more than it should have. But after all, it was the first time she'd heard it. It sounded husky, not at all like Lennart's cackle she was used to.

"It's part of what my sister picked out for me."

"Your sister picks out your outfits for a night out?"

She watched his features soften once again, though this time it was only a small grin.

"Seems like it."

"She has good taste. But you should really think about hiding that thing," She motioned towards his sword with a small chuckle. "Especially when you're trying to talk to a girl on a dark road, you know."

"Thanks, I'll keep that in mind. Also, thank you. Is it over there?"

"Yes. You're welcome." The petite brunette stopped, looking up at him as he pointed at the sign that showed people the entrance to the club.

Stepping in front of him, she once again flashed him a smile and shrugged her shoulders. "Alright. Have a nice night. Party well, and try picking out- _OH MY-_"

The entire situation had changed into something that once again reminded Ana of a horror movie, a bad one to say the least.

The boy had pushed her against a wall, carefully, but he'd pushed her nonetheless, and in only one fluent motion he'd thrusted his sword through the chest of two policemen who'd been standing in front of the club. Their bodies seemed to somehow move and turn into ash at the sword's touch. No blood, _nothing._ Just a blank space.

Ana, completely frozen and shocked, was pressing her body against the cold stone wall behind her, but its temperature was the last thing that mattered right now. She dropped her books, which covered them in snow, and she was staring at the boy in utter shock and confusion.

She was too shocked to scream, too rooted to the spot to move. The whole situation seemed like a surreal dream. The guy she'd just met had killed two cops and was now walking towards her, using his sleeve to wipe his blade clean.

Her knees were shaking, and it took a lot of strong will to keep standing pressed against the wall. Without it, she probably would have fallen already.

"Ana, listen to me!" His voice sounded surreal, as if it was coming from another street, another world. "Listen! My name is Jace Wayland, and I'm a demon hunter."

That was all it took for the girl to give in. The last thing she felt were his strong arms around her, that caught and supported her as the strength in her knees left her.


End file.
